kennethsvanoldstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
PROXY
Biography :"...I'm just a droid. I don't understand the power of the Force. And I guess I never understood my Master." :―PROXY[src] PROXY was a prototype holodroid who served as a companion and long time friend of Galen Marek and traveled with him on the Rogue Shadow. Despite their friendship, PROXY would routinely try to kill Marek during training as this was his primary directive provided by Darth Vader. PROXY was equipped with advanced hologram technology that, when coupled with his built-in servos, would allow him to change appearance and adopt a wide range of disguises. He could also present messages: he would create a holographic representation of the sender, and the sender would say the message. Also, when Galen wanted information on an individual, PROXY would turn into that person and access databases to confirm his/her identity. He was also capable of holding his own in lightsaber combat against Marek for a short time. Creation and Early Services PROXY was originally created by the Empire as a prototypical training droid.[2] It remains unknown whether his internal holoprojectors and combat training were originally included, or installed afterwards. Either way, this one-of-a-kind droid made its way into Darth Vader's possession.[3] In the Sith Lord's keeping, the droid was tasked with aiding in the training of Vader's secret apprentice; Starkiller. PROXY's primary programming, provided by Vader, was to kill the boy, a task to which PROXY devoted himself with gleeful enthusiasm, unaware of the ramifications of his success.[4] Thanks to his access to top secret Imperial data files, PROXY was able to use recordings of long dead Jedi Knights and Sith Lords as reference in the creation of numerous combat modules, each of which would be used to attack Starkiller in an attempt on his life. Through virtue of design, PROXY was highly durable and easily repaired, able to take a lightsaber blow to the chest and regain full functionality within hours.[3] Despite his primary programming, PROXY formed a close friendship with his master, being Starkiller's only constant companion other than Vader. PROXY often soothed his master as a child, providing him with enough compassion to stay sane. However, many of the worst punishments Starkiller endured were not assassination attempts by PROXY, but rather self-inflicted horrors designed to test himself. On one occasion, Starkiller had PROXY chain him immobile in the dark and refuse him nourishment until he telekinetically assembled a set of lightsaber components lying before him.[5] Jedi Hunting :PROXY: "Ah, Master. Another excellent duel." :Starkiller: "You caught me by surprise, PROXY. I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you'd erased it." :―PROXY and Starkiller. In 3 BBY, Starkiller training neared its completion. Formally recognized as Vader's apprentice for the first time in his life, Starkiller was dispatched to hunt down and kill Jedi Master Rahm Kota. As Starkiller made his way down to the hangar, PROXY attacked.[6] Utilizing his Obi-Wan Kenobi combat module, and wielding one of many antique lightsabers provided by Vader, he gave Starkiller a hard fight. Their lengthy duel left the hangar in shambles, and ultimately PROXY was brought down, blasted to the ground with a Force push and impaled.[5] Still functional, PROXY's holographic shroud quickly vanished, and the holodroid regained his feet, complementing his master's skill. Starkiller acknowledged that PROXY did catch him off guard with the Kenobi module, as he hadn't used it for years. Making their way to Starkiller's ship, the Rogue Shadow, they encountered Starkiller's new pilot; Juno Eclipse. Accessing Imperial records, PROXY provided a quick summary on Captain Eclipse. When Juno inquired about her psychological profile, PROXY stated that it was restricted, though he did possess access to it. Based on this profile, PROXY ascertained that Eclipse would be impossible to "reprogram" due to her patriotic loyalty to the Empire, warming up to her quickly.[6] However, Starkiller was much slower to accept her, mentioning that Vader had killed his previous pilot. After a quick banter between Starkiller and Eclipse, they departed for Nar Shaddaa, where Kota was attacking an orbital TIE fighter construction facility. En route, PROXY provided a summary on Rahm Kota, holographically assuming his appearance for identification purposes. When they arrived at the facility, Starkiller disembarked to search out Kota while PROXY and Juno remained aboard, PROXY serving as Juno's copilot.[5] Starkiller's mission was ultimately successful, and they returned to the Executor to meet with Vader. While Vader acknowledged Starkiller's power, he criticized his apprentice for being easily distracted and lacking focus. As a test to rectify this, Vader sent Starkiller to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to participate in the first portion of the Jedi Trials. Starkiller passed the test with flying colors, and PROXY, assuming Vader's form, facilitated a face-to-face meeting with Starkiller.[6] Vader dispatched Starkiller to Raxus Prime to search out and kill the rogue Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus. While PROXY was able to provide a bio on Paratus, he was unable to ascertain his appearance, or his species, as the records on him had been corrupted. Despite this, Starkiller successfully killed the Jedi Master. However, PROXY was left somewhat disturbed by the visit to the planet, as he picked up numerous transmissions between all the droids on the planet. He came to the conclusion that Raxus was where all droids went to die.[5] En route back to the Executor, PROXY received a communication from Vader. Vader, speaking via-PROXY, was pleased with Starkiller's success, but felt he was not yet ready for his ultimate task of aiding him in overthrowing the Emperor, and dispatched him on yet another mission to the Jedi Temple. Passing this test, Starkiller was contacted by Vader, again via-PROXY.[6] As a final test, Starkiller was sent to Felucia to hunt down Shaak Ti, a "True Jedi Master" in Vader's words. Betrayal :PROXY: "It seems you're about to complete your primary programming, Master." :Starkiller: "Yes, finally." :―PROXY and Starkiller.[src] Starkiller's mission was successful, and he contacted Vader, via-PROXY. Vader was pleased, and declared Starkiller ready to stand at his side against the Emperor. Leaving orders to return to the Executor at once, Vader broke the communication. PROXY gladly commented that Starkiller was about to complete his "primary programming" in assisting Vader, but quickly stated that he would continue his assassination attempts regardless. Starkiller was cheered by this, and they returned to Vader.[5] Arriving at the Executor to find it surrounded by the Emperor's fleet, Starkiller met with Vader, assuming that the Sith Lord had lured the Emperor to them. He was suddenly proven wrong when Vader ignited his lightsaber through him, stating that the Emperor's spies had followed him here. PROXY was forced to convey the Emperor's commands, and Starkiller was telekinetically pummeled then spaced. Palpatine quickly cautioned that Vader remember his place before breaking the communication, leaving a shaken PROXY standing in his place.[5] http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=PROXY&action=edit&section=5 edit Serving the Rebellion :"Ah, Master, I'm pleased to see that you're not dead. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to kill you myself." :―PROXY[src] Six months later, Starkiller was reborn. After seemingly killing his apprentice, Vader sent out droids to find Starkiller's body. Taking the relatively intact corpse to his science vessel, the Empirical, Vader had his medical droids rebuild and resuscitate him. Starkiller awakened in howling rage, strapped to a medical table and loomed over by Vader, present via-PROXY. Vader proceeded to explain that he had faked Starkiller's death to appease the Emperor, and that he still planned for the two to assassinate Palpatine.[6] However, as Vader was under constant surveillance by the Emperor's spies, he needed a distraction to gain the Emperor's notice, causing him to lower his guard towards Vader. Starkiller was to provide this distraction, assembling an army of rebels and dissidents. Despite his bitterness towards his master, Starkiller opted to return to Vader's service, as the alternative was death.[5] With a final message that the Dark Side was always with Starkiller, Vader broke the communication, and the hologram projected by PROXY dissipated. PROXY declared his gladness at Starkiller's survival, happily stating his intention to resume his programming. However, before killing him, Vader tasked PROXY with helping Starkiller vanish. Returning to the Rogue Shadow, which was docked to the Empirical via umbilical, PROXY remotely reprogrammed the Empirical navigation system, setting the ship on a collision course with the Dominus system star.[6][5] As the ship neared the star, Starkiller fought his way through the ship towards the Rogue Shadow. However, as he cut his way towards the docking ring, he stumbled upon Juno Eclipse's holding cell. When Vader had “killed” Starkiller, he had Eclipse declared a traitor, stripped of her rank, and consigned to die on the Empirical as yet another of Vader's twisted experiments. Starkiller had PROXY deactivate her wrist locks, and hauled her with him to the ship, as she tried hard not to show her true feelings for Starkiller.[6][5] http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=PROXY&action=edit&section=6 edit Searching for Kota With Juno essentially reinstated as his pilot, Starkiller made his first order of business in founding the rebellion finding a Force adept capable of providing him with skills that Vader lacked, specifically Rahm Kota. Kota had survived his battle with Starkiller, and used his secret contact in the Senate to smuggle him to Cloud City on Bespin. However, left blinded as a result of his wounds, and sorely beaten in any case, Kota descended into despair, turning to drink to alleviate the pain.[6] After six months of searching, they finally found Kota. They were also just in time, as the Emperor had sent a large force led by one of his Shadow Guards to find and apprehend Kota. Killing the Shadow Guard, Starkiller boarded the ship with Kota in tow, and they quickly escaped. Convinced to help them, Kota contacted his contacts and told Starkiller to travel to Kashyyyk.[5] En route, PROXY attacked again. This time utilizing his Qui-Gon Jinn module, PROXY managed a credible imitation of the Ataru form of lightsaber combat, despite his lack of ability in the Force and the confined space of the Rogue Shadow meditation chamber. However, PROXY was unable to kill his master, defeated when Starkiller impaled him. Shamefully admitting his failure, PROXY was cheered by Starkiller's complements on the module's quality. PROXY then voiced his desire to create a combat module based on Rahm Kota.[5] http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=PROXY&action=edit&section=7 edit Kashyyyk Aftermath :"I hate being him." "I think he does, too." :―PROXY and Starkiller talking about Darth Vader — http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info)[src] While on Kashyyyk, Starkiller encountered his father's spirit in the ruins of his old family home, experiencing a vision of his abduction by Vader and of himself as a Sith killer dispatching a Jedi.[5] Afterwards, he encountered Leia Organa, the daughter of Bail Organa. Having been indirectly tasked by Kota to rescue her, he realized that the elder Organa was the Jedi's senate contact. He returned to the Rogue Shadow angry and conflicted, disturbed by his vision and furious about Kota's deception.[6] When he returned, PROXY was unusually fussy about him. The reason for PROXY's highly concerned attitude is ambiguous, though Eclipse theorized that PROXY had simply never been separated from his master for such a long time before. Whatever the reason, Starkiller gently brushed off PROXY and confronted Kota.[5] Kota admitted that Organa was his contact, and presented their next mission. Bail Organa, having failed to get Kota's cooperation due to the latter's drunken despair at the time, had journeyed to Felucia to search out Shaak Ti, unaware that Starkiller had killed her previously. He disappeared shortly after landing.[6] Raxus Prime :"Shut down, PROXY! There's no one inside you that I haven't already defeated." "Give me some credit, Master! I have one module that you've never seen. An enemy I've stored for years." :―PROXY and Marek, moments before PROXY turns into Darth Maul. — http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/PROXY#cite_note-TFUvg-5 While Starkiller went planetside, PROXY remained in the ship with Juno. However, as he analyzed the situation, his onboard tactical computer suggested that this was the best time to attack, as Starkiller was distracted by the carnage he instigated, and was thus vulnerable. PROXY left the ship, to Juno's alarm. When she informed Starkiller, he realized what he was doing, and thanked her for the advance warning.[6] As Starkiller carved his way through the massive ore cannons interior corridors and catwalks, he was ambushed by an Imperial Shadow Guard. Quickly defeating the guardsman, Starkiller discovered that it was actually PROXY utilizing one of his more recent combat modules. Declaring his faith in his ability to fulfill his programming, PROXY activated his new Maris Brood module and attacked.[6]